Neko Hachi
Neko Hachi started off as a child in Catallia City who stole from others as retaliation for their wrongdoings. This got him into a lot of trouble and was close to being tried as an adult. His best friend was a Jenny named Ito and he had received a Meowth after exposing its abusive owner. He had stolen an autograph in order to inspire himself to become famous. The two of them made a promise that they would do their best to make themselves world famous. Twelve years later, virtually no progress had been made. Due to his antics when he was younger, no one would hire Neko and Ito was stuck in an entry-level position. Ito suggested that they give up on the promise, which disheartened Neko. After a silent meal, they departed, without realizing Sabrina had been listening in on their conversation. She confronted him at his house and asked him why a single conversation would make him give up on his dream of being famous. He realized that depending on his answer, she might kill him and answered that he didn't want to give up but that he wasn't able to become famous. Sabrina countered with the story of Twenty Gyarados Bill. Neko considered that and Sabrina asked him what was holding him back. Upon realizing that it was his own inaction, Sabrina departed. Upon her departure, Neko realized that during his conversation with Ito, his name was never mentioned and that Sabrina must be a Bloodliner. Neko trained hard over the course of a month, even managing to defeat Elizabeth Snyder, mother to the Bloodliner Betty Snyder with minimal effort. He befriended a wild Abra in order to be able to move to and from the scene of a heist and didn't catch it so there would be no record of him having access to teleportation. His first target was an autograph of Pallet Oak in Floranda. They bribed a curator in the pocket of Team Rocket to allow them to use the museum containing the autograph as a base. After knocking out a guard and stealing the autograph, he escaped after leaving his calling card, a black spider, and evidence that the curator was working for Team Rocket. His calling card earned him the moniker "The Black Arachnid". After the heist, Ito came to visit him, having suspected him of having committed the crime, and he evaded the question, only deepening her suspicions. The next place Neko hit was the home of Kagemori Yosei in Alto Mare, who abused his daughter. He barged into his residence and started beat up a guard, getting into Kagemori's library to steal the Books of Zeref and was interrupted by Kagemori coming at them with a sword. After his daughter Kira came in, he nearly struck her with the sword only to be saved by a guard. He and the guard get into an argument while Neko takes the opportunity to steal the books and when they return their attention to him again, he reveals Kagemori's abusive tendencies before leaving. His next target was an amulet belonging to the King of Pokemopolis owned by Mahiro Harutaka, a corrupt insurance company owner who refused to acknowledge the claims of some customers. The police had assumed he would be going after someone attending the Denki Memorial Exhibit, and focused their efforts there, but Neko instead bribed Mahiro's driver to record anything his boss said during the drive and take him to a private location where Neko abducted him. He then takes Mahiro to the Denki Memorial Exhibit, dumps him in the stage and plays the driver's recording, revealing Mahiro's crimes to everyone present. However, before he can leave, Ito arrives and yells that Neko's Meowth's former owner was going to be released from jail. This causes both Neko and Meowth to react, revealing their identities. Ito asks him if he's going to turn himself in and he immediately bolts. The police set up Wobbuffet to keep him from escaping and swarm him with Pokemon. They evade everything, distract the Wobbuffet to disrupt their Shadow Tag Ability and teleports away. Sabrina eventually manages to track him down and congratulates him on his improvement and his inspiration of Ito to become better. After she leaves, Neko acknowledges that Sabrina had a point before going to sleep. Sometime later, Neko would stop by Ito's house during Christmas to drop a gift for her, while taking precautions to avoid getting caught, yet encouraging her to continue being the best police officer she could be and up her game if she wanted to catch him. Pokemon Meowth Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Fake Out * Feint Attack * Taunt * Pay Day * Double Team * Shadow Claw Abra (Wild) Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Teleport * Psychic Trivia * Neko's name comes from his Japanese anime name "Phantom Thief Nekohachi" and adding a space to get Neko Hachi. * The Books of Zeref are originally from Fairy Tail. Category:Characters Category:Criminals